To
by kanzagi
Summary: Jak jedno spojrzenie i pocałunek zmieniają ludzi


Shintarou nie umiał okazywać uczuć. Nie umiał i już.

Był despotyczny i nie znosił sprzeciwu. Niewiele osób potrafiło z nim rozmawiać.

W gimnazjum najlepiej dogadywał się z Akashim. Kapitan był jeszcze trudniejszy w pożyciu niż on. Dogadywali się znakomicie.

Ale czasy gimnazjum się skończyły.

Midorima niechętnie szedł do liceum.

Szansa, że spotka kogoś podobnego do Seijuro była niewielka.

Bał się samotności. Strasznie się bał.

Nigdy nie posiadał zbyt wielu przyjaciół czy choćby znajomych. Wszystkich odstraszała jego osobowość.

Pokolenie Cudów nigdy nie chciało by się zmieniał. Miał świetnie grać, a nie komunikować się z innymi.

Rzuty za trzy było czymś co im wystarczało do pełnej akceptacji.

Midorima dbał o bliskie sobie osoby. Na urodziny zawsze dawał szczęśliwe przedmioty dla danego znaku zodiaku. Przed egzaminami podarował wszystkim członkom pierwszego składu szczęśliwe ołówki. Dzięki nim Kise i Aomine zawsze wszystko zaliczali.

Liczyła się tylko koszykówka i tylko zwycięstwo. Nic ponad to.

Wybrał liceum z bardzo dobrą drużyną koszykówki. Wierzył, że dzięki temu znów spotka kolegów z gimnazjum.

Nawet przed samym sobą nie chciał się przyznać, że mu ich brakuje. To by zupełnie zniszczyło zdanie innych o nim.

Wolał wszystko zostawić w starym porządku.

Kiedy szedł na pierwszy trening w liceum czuł na sobie spojrzenia mijanych osób. Wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest.

Ktoś nawet próbował do niego zgadać, ale jego wyraz twarzy skutecznie ukrócił wszystkie próby kontaktu.

Westchnął ciężko. Przez trzy lata nie będzie miał z kim rozmawiać. Przynajmniej oceny mu nie spadną.

- Więc to ty jesteś Midorima Shintarou? - Chłopak drgnął gdy usłyszał wesoły głos niedaleko swojej osoby. - Masz zielone włosy! Niesamowite!

Midorima spojrzał w dół. Ujrzał coś mniej więcej wzrostu byłego kapitana. Tylko te _coś _było bardziej uśmiechnięte i wpatrywało się w niego zafascynowaniem.

Chciał _to_ wyminąć, ale _to_ nie odpuszczało.

- Czego chcesz? - Warknął. Miał nadzieję, że ton jego głosu wystarczy by to _coś_ zrozumiało, że nie będą rozmawiać.

- Ty mówisz! Niesamowite. - To _coś_ wykazywało zdecydowanie zbyt dużo entuzjazmu. - Jestem Takao Kazunari. - _To_ mu się przedstawiło.

Midorima skrzywił się. _To_ nie rozumiało, że nie chce rozmawiać. _To_ było zdecydowanie zbyt uparte.

- Nie musisz zgrywać takiego ważniaka tylko dlatego, że należysz do Pokolenia Cudów. - Czemu _to_ nie chciało się podać? - Zobaczysz będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi!

_To_ poklepało go po plecach i pobiegło do reszty drużyny.

Shintarou był w szoku. _To_ było zupełnie inne niż jego byli koledzy z drużyny. _To_ entuzjazmem przebijało nawet Kise, co samo w sobie było dziwne. Do tej pory nikt w otoczeniu Midorimy nie był głośniejszy i weselszy od blondyna.

Ruszył do swoich nowych partnerów na boisku. Przyglądali mu się nie ufnie. On nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Wziął piłkę w dłonie i ruszył do linii połowy boiska. Rzucił.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego zszokowani. Midorima uśmiechał się. Pewnie nikt z nich nie brał na poważnie umiejętności Pokolenia Cudów.

- Ale szał! - I znów _to_ zwróciło na niego uwagę. - Może naprawdę zasługujecie na swoje miano.

_To_ powoli zaczynało go irytować. Zamknął oczy. _Uspokój się. Tylko spokój może teraz cię uratować._ Powtarzał sobie w myślach. _Nie daj temu satysfakcji._ _Nie odzywaj się_.

Takao patrzył na niego uważnie. Pierwszy raz widział tak dziwna osobę. Słyszał, że zawodnicy z drużyny Teiko są zarozumiali i gardzą innymi, ale nie sadził żeby tak było naprawdę.

Na pewno posiadali niesamowite umiejętności. Temu nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

Tylko wydawało mu się, że w przypadku Mirodimy to coś innego niż zarozumiałość.

Takao był cierpliwy i uparty. Jak sobie coś postanowił to zawsze to realizował.

Chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z Midorimą. Zrozumieć jego uczucia i zachowanie.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tylko czemu jego serce musiało wybrać sobie tego glonowłosego chłopaka?

Ale to nic. Midorima w końcu go zaakceptuje. A jak to się stanie to już nigdy nie wypuści go z rąk.

Czekał cierpliwie aż Midorima skończy trenować. Podziwiał jego oddanie koszykówce. Spodobał mu się wyraz twarzy trenującego chłopaka. Jakby gdzieś znikała jego niechęć do otoczenia.

W końcu jednak zielonowłosy ruszył do szatni. Po niedługim czasie opuścił budynek szkoły.

- Shin-chan poczekaj na mnie!

Midorima zatrzymał się. Miał żądze mordu w oczach. Chyba zdrobnienie jego imienia nie bardzo mu odpowiadało.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - Shintarou nie wytrzymał. Miał dość _tego_ w swoim otoczeniu.

- Chce byś mi wyjaśnił czemu nawet jeśli nie zamieniłeś ze mną słowa już mnie nie lubisz? - Wesoły ton Takao znikł. Zdziwiło to Midorime. Widocznie był mniej podobny do Kise niż na początku przypuszczał.

- Nie lubię zbyt głośnych osób w swoim otoczeniu. W ogóle nie lubię za dużo osób w swoim otoczeniu. - Wyjaśnił szczerze.

- Jesteś dziwny. - Stwierdził Takao. - Ale i tak się ode mnie nie uwolnisz Shin-chan. - Dodał i zanim Midorima zdążył zareagować, Takao pocałował go.

To było coś kompletnie niespodziewanego. Gdzieś znikł jego spokój.

Odepchnął chłopaka. Chciał go uderzyć, tylko, że nie potrafił. Jego ręka zatrzymała się tuz przed twarzą Takao.

Jego oczy. Zobaczył w nich ufność. Do tej pory nikt tak na niego nie patrzył.

Opuścił rękę i bez słowa minął chłopaka.

_To_ go pocałowało. Bez jego zgody. Od tak po prostu.

Do tego _to_ powiedziało, że nie da mu spokoju.

A teraz _to_ złapało go za rękę.

Być może _to_ wcale nie jest takie złe, mimo że strasznie głośne i uparte.

Jego oczy złamały żelazną obronę Midorimy.

Shintarou pierwszy raz czuł, że ma kogoś bliskiego. Kto chce z nim przebywać od tak, po prostu.

Postanowił, że on też nie da mu spokoju.

I tylko miał nadzieję, że jego straszny charakter nie odstraszy Takao.

Może to całe liceum nie będzie takie złe.


End file.
